A Shoulder to cry on!
by jraeder26
Summary: Daniel was only suppose to be a shoulder to cry on but he didn't expect to be whole lot more! This is a Detty oneshot. I just had an idea and went with it.


Betty sat in the Plaza hotel room that she rented for the night and cried her eyes out. Henry had left for Tucson and her whole world had fallen apart. She never in her twenty three years of living had felt, so, alone. She had wished she had gone ahead and told Daniel that it was ok for him to come here. She didn't want him to see her like this. She was usually so put together and strong.

There was a light knocking on the door of the hotel room and Betty forced herself up to answer the door. She wondered who it could be because she didn't order any room service and the only person who knew she was here was Daniel. Betty answered the door and sobbed. There stood Daniel with a very concerned look on his face.

Before he could get any words out Betty catapulted into his arms. Daniel walked him and Betty into the hotel room and sat her on the bed.

"Betty, I know you told me not to come but I was so worried about you." Daniel let out as he remembered her voice on the phone. He wanted to throttle Henry for leaving her. He didn't understand how anyone could leave her.

"Thank you for coming. I was going to call you back and tell you to come."Betty explained as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" Daniel asked.

"No, I just want to forget about Henry Michael Grubstick, even if it is just for tonight. Please, Daniel, help me forget!"Betty let out.

"Ok."Daniel said softly as he kissed Betty's forehead.

"Daniel, make love to me, please."Betty requested as she looked into Daniel's soulful blue eyes.

Daniel looked at Betty's chocolate brown eyes and saw the reassurance that he needed mixed with pain and sadness. Daniel knew he couldn't deny her anything and he was going to help her forget, even if it was just for one night. He just hoped his heart could take it in the morning.

He placed a small kiss on her pouty lips as he helped her out of her sweater.

Betty pressed her lips firmer on his as she started to unbutton Daniel's dress shirt.

Daniel caressed her arms as his tongue teased her mouth open to explore.

Betty removed his shirt as Daniel unzipped her dress. The dress slipped off her shoulders as Daniel placed a small kiss on her neck than her shoulder.

He helped her remove her dress as he laid her down on the bed. Daniel was taking back by what lie underneath Betty's layers. She was truly breathtaking and Daniel wanted to savor every minute he had with her.

Betty unbuckled his belt on his pants as Daniel continued to assault the skin that was exposed on her body. She unbuttoned his pants as he kicked them off his legs.

It was Betty's turn to be in awe of the man she called her best friend. That was when it hit her, she couldn't do this!

"Daniel…" Betty softly said.

"Betty, are you ok?" Daniel asked as he looked up.

"I can't do this," Betty let out as tears filled her eyes.

"Betty, it is ok…. We do not have to do this." Daniel announced as his heart broke seeing how sad Betty was.

"I am so sorry, Daniel!" Betty sobbed as she turned to face the wall.

"Betty, don't apologize… Your heart is broken." Daniel let out softly as he rubbed her back.

Betty pulled his arm and wrapped it around her body. Daniel curled up against Betty's backside and kissed her shoulder. He threaded his fingers with hers as they both fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning Betty woke up not recognizing her surroundings. She noticed an extra arm and a leg intertwined with her legs. She could also feel the person's breath tickling her neck. Then she remembered Daniel had been there for her last night. Daniel and she had almost made love had almost ruined a perfect friendship.

Betty looked down at her fingers that were still threaded with Daniel's and saw how well they fit with hers. How great his body felt up against hers and how his lips felt last night when they kissing hers.

Daniel woke up and smiled slightly at the figure that was curled up against his body. He noticed how perfectly she fitted against his body and how good it felt to wake up next to her.

Betty turned around to face Daniel and noticed he was awake.

"Hey, you." Daniel said softly as he moved a hair out of her face.

"Hey, how long have you been awake?" Betty asked as she pulled the sheet up to her chest before her hand wrapped around Daniel's midsection.

"Just a few minutes. How are you this morning?" Daniel asked as he grabbed her hand around his midsection and kissed it then laid it back down on his heart.

"Surprising, ok." Betty said as she smiled slightly at Daniel. Betty adjusted her body so her head was resting on his shoulder. That is where they stayed for the rest of the day, talking, watching TV, and sleeping. But neither one of them wanted to be anywhere else.

Two years had gone by and Betty woke up with a smile on her face. Her husband was curled up against her with his fingers threaded with hers and his leg intertwined with her legs.

Daniel woke with a smile on his face as he notice his wife curled against his body so perfectly. She was everything to him and he was thankful everyday that she said yes.

Betty turned around and smiled at Daniel. "Good morning, sweet heart!" Betty said as she kissed his lips.

"Good morning, baby!" Daniel let out.

"Can you believe it has been exactly two years from today that we we're in this exact position, at the very same hotel room, on the very same day?" Betty asked.

"I can't believe we are officially married." Daniel announced as he smiled at Betty.

"I love you, Daniel Meade." Betty said softly.

"I love you Betty Suarez-Meade." Daniel said as he kissed her lips as he rolled her over to make love to her like he wanted to the night he was suppose to be a shoulder to cry on.


End file.
